


Indulgence

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, First Time, HP: EWE, Incest, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a hot summer at the Burrow, Charlie finds out about Ron’s hidden kink and an illicit affair begins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starstruck1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/gifts).



> Written for [slash_weasley](http://slash-weasley.livejournal.com) 2011\. Beta-ed by the fabulous [daiseechain](http://daiseechain.livejournal.com)

**RON’S POV  
**  
Ron breathed a sigh of relief when he woke up to discover that the Burrow was enveloped in blissful silence; an all too rare occurrence, particularly in a family as big as theirs. That was one advantage of the summer though, especially seeing as Voldemort had finally been defeated. Fred and George were at their shop in Diagon Alley, Bill and Fleur would either be at Shell Cottage or work, his dad was at the Ministry, as was Percy, and who knew where his mum and Ginny were; probably shopping no doubt. That left just him and Charlie. He couldn’t help but blush a bit when he thought about his second oldest brother. Charlie had been his favourite of all of his brothers for as long as he could remember, with Bill coming a close second. Percy had always been aloof and any interactions between the two of them had generally involved Percy telling him off while the twins had played too many pranks on him, many of them verging on cruel. Charlie had always seemed effortlessly cool though and nothing had changed. There were any number of things that could have contributed to the illicit crush that he had on his older brother.  
  
Charlie had been granted three weeks holiday from the dragon reserve in Romania and had chosen to return home for a while rather than staying in his flat. His parents had been ecstatic of course and their mum had immediately started cooking all of Charlie’s favourite foods, proclaiming loudly that Charlie couldn’t have been eating properly and needed feeding up. Ginny was overjoyed that there would be someone else in the house to deflect their parents' attention but Ron was torn between delight that Charlie was coming home and the panic that ensued when he realised that his crush was going to be staying and he would have to hide the non-brotherly feelings that he was harbouring; something that was so much easier when Charlie was several thousand miles away.  
  
He’d never been quite sure what had drawn him to Charlie. Other than his brother, the only other man that he’d ever been attracted to was Viktor Krum and most of that could be put down to hero-worship. Despite both crushes he thought of himself as straight, after all he had dated Lavender Brown during Hogwarts and then Hermione for nearly two years after that until they graduated. He’d been in love with Hermione for an incredibly long time, most of their time at Hogwarts in fact, and he had been over the moon when she had finally given in to his advances and agreed to be his girlfriend. Things had been going so well, or so he thought, and he had even let himself imagine the life that they would share together; marriage, children, family home, the whole shebang. What he hadn’t envisaged that it would all fall apart as soon as they had taken their NEWT’s and that, rather than flat-hunting with his girlfriend and starting a new job at the Ministry, he would be spending the summer back at his parent’s single and with no prospects.  
  
He wasn’t like Harry or Hermione - never had been and he supposed he never would be. He had been Harry’s first friend in the Wizarding World but whenever either Harry or Hermione was around then he was sidelined and made to feel almost as though he was a second-class citizen. It even happened in his own family. After their NEWT’s, Harry had had job offers from all over the place; the Auror Academy had offered him a place without even having to take the entrance exams, Gringott’s had offered him an apprenticeship as a curse-breaker and numerous Quidditch teams had offered him a place in the first team. As a result, he was still deciding which to accept but until he made his decision he had a fortune to keep him going. Hermione had decided to go to university and for her it was simply a case of deciding which one she wanted to attend. Things weren’t quite so simple for Ron. He hadn’t told his family yet but he’d been offered a place at the Auror Academy having passed all of the entrance exams. He just didn’t know if he wanted to accept it or not. The one thing holding him back was that even though he had won the place at the Auror Academy on his own merits he would never be seen as someone in his own right. He would always be seen as Harry Potter’s best friend or the youngest Weasley son, just as he would be at the Ministry. He would have to make a decision soon though; he couldn’t live here forever.  
  
He made his way downstairs to find some food and was struck by the silence that permeated the house. He called out a few times for Charlie and, receiving no answer, he grabbed some food, eating it quickly as a grin spread across his face.  
  
Safe in the knowledge that no-one else was in the house other than himself, he snuck back upstairs to indulge himself in the other secret that neither his friends nor his family knew about; the incredibly well-warded box of women’s knickers hidden under his bed. Nobody knew, nobody even suspected about this little, well he supposed it was a kink of his, one that had only been discovered during his sixth year at Hogwarts. Following Harry defeating Voldemort, Hogwarts had gone slightly crazy celebrating, frequently with alcohol for the older years. On one such occasion, the Gryffindor boys had decided that it would be a good idea to play Truth or Dare aided by copious amounts of Firewhiskey. Ron had decided to take a dare which had, courtesy of a drunken Seamus, consisted of him of having to wear a pair of women’s knickers for the day. It had been intended to be amusing and slightly humiliating for him so Ron had been mortified when he came to the realisation that not only did he actually like wearing them, he was turned on by it. He hadn’t let on and the other boys had been satisfied that he had completed the dare. What they didn’t know was that Ron had kept that original pair of knickers and had added to his collection since then until he now had nearly a dozen pairs. He didn’t wear them all the time, only when he was confident that there was no possibility whatsoever that he could get caught. Obviously he had never told Hermione, there was no chance that he would have been able to do that; who knew what she would have said? It did make things somewhat awkward for him though when he eventually came to looking for a new relationship; how to explain to someone that he got a kick out of wearing women’s knickers?  
  
He decided to cross that bridge when it came to it and pulled the box out from its hiding place and dismantled the various charms and wards that he had protecting the box. With all the wards dismantled he pulled out one of his favourite pairs. He struggled with the concept that he had a favourite pair of knickers especially when one of said favourite pairs was a satin pair edged with lace in Slytherin green. He pulled them on, tucking himself in carefully and breathed in as some of the tension thrumming through him released. He pulled on his jeans, hiding the underwear with the heavy denim and a Chudley Cannons t-shirt before taking himself outside with some leaflets for possible careers. As he did so, he couldn’t help the small smile and the flush that rose in his cheeks at the slide of satin against his skin, revelling slightly in his little secret.

(~*~)

  
Several hours later, a shadow fell across the leaflets that he was studying and he looked up, feeling his throat dry up at the sight in front of him. Ron took more after Bill and Percy in his build, being tall but lithe despite the muscles he had acquired through Quidditch. Charlie and the twins were of a similar build, tall but more stockily built. Charlie was well-muscled, he had to be given his line of work, but there was also a slight bit of pudge, not that Ron cared. Molly Weasley had had a field day when Charlie came home, pestering him about the way that he looked, focusing on Bill as well at the family dinner on Charlie’s first night in England.  
  
She disapproved of the fact that both of her eldest boys had long hair (Charlie’s wasn’t quite as long as Bill’s) and piercings but she couldn’t do much about Bill when his own wife liked said long hair and piercings. So, it was Charlie who came in for the majority of her fussing. As he squinted into the sun so that he could see Charlie he noticed something that their mum couldn’t know about otherwise she would never shut up; clearly visible in the sleeveless shirt that Charlie was wearing was a tattoo that obviously started on his back but crept over his shoulder to wrap around the top portion of his chest and upper arm. He managed to suppress the whimper that wanted to escape him but he couldn’t help the twitch of interest from his cock, relieved that, thanks to his knickers and his jeans, his interest wasn’t visible to Charlie. He couldn’t deal with this, he didn’t want to deal with this right now so he stammered an excuse and fled for the house, leaving a bewildered Charlie behind him.

~*~

  
Ron couldn’t help but be relieved that his mum was engrossed in sorting out the washing rather than paying attention to what he was doing because he was fairly sure that he’d been washing the same plate for at least fifteen minutes. The reason for his distraction (and the reason he was washing up in the first place)? Charlie, of course. As soon as they’d finished breakfast, Charlie had offered to take care of various jobs outside and round the house, an offer that his mum had accepted eagerly. Ron hadn’t noticed until he stood up to put his dishes in the sink and his mouth had gone dry at the view in front of him. Charlie had evidently stripped his shirt off as soon as he had gotten outside and was now using it as an improvised towel to wipe the sweat off his face. He had absent-mindedly said that he would do the washing up and proceeded to stare out of the window, not doing much washing up at all.  
  
The beautiful summer weather was good for Charlie; it made him look even more attractive. The sun glinted off his hair making the auburn coloured locks appear like burnished copper and the sun kissed his skin so that the innumerable freckles merged with his ever-increasing tan. The sunlight also glinted off the piercing that he knew was there and the one that he hadn’t known about. In addition to the dragon’s fang that adorned his ear, there was a gold ring through one of his nipples. With the view that he had, he could now see Charlie’s tattoo properly and he loved it. He couldn’t see everything in detail, but it appeared to be a dragon wrapped around some Celtic knotwork. All of a sudden Charlie looked up, straight at him, and Ron fumbled with the plate in his hands sending soapsuds all over the sink and surrounding area as well as himself. By the time that he had cleaned up himself and the surrounding area (and moved onto the next plate), Charlie had turned back to what he was doing and was no longer looking in the direction of the house.  
  
“Ron, I’m just going to hang out the washing. Have you nearly finished with those plates?”  
  
“Not yet, mum. Nearly.”  
  
He turned his attention to the full bowl of dirty dishes and hot soapy water, hearing his mum make her way out of the kitchen and down to the washing line. He didn’t hear the door close behind her and so he didn’t hear Charlie making his entrance until he was right behind him.  
  
“Look at you, all domestic. It suits you. You’d make someone a perfect little housewife; all you need is one of mum’s aprons.”  
  
Ron’s cock twitched in his knickers and he could feel the blush crawling up his chest. More than that, he could feel the heat from Charlie’s body as he crowded in behind him and hands rested heavily on his hips. He turned around and found himself looking straight at Charlie’s chest. He had shot up early on in his teens but despite several growth spurts he still wasn’t quite the same height as Charlie and he was definitely not as well-built. He lifted his eyes slowly and realised just how close Charlie was to him, startled at just how little space there was between them. His flicked his eyes down to Charlie’s lips and before he could look up to meet Charlie’s eyes he felt lips on his own. All of a sudden his brain was screaming at him, struggling with the concept that Charlie, was kissing him and he liked it. He was so wrapped in thoughts of what was actually happening to him that he forgot to breathe, only realising when he was struggling for air.  
  
He’d never been kissed by or even kissed another man and he was taken aback by how good it was. It was even better than he had dreamt of in his fantasies. He yielded to the insistent pressure of Charlie’s tongue and locked his knees when they threatened to buckle at Charlie’s slow exploration of his mouth. He couldn’t control his hands and of their own accord they slid up Charlie’s chest to lock around his neck, holding him closer to Ron’s mouth as Charlie’s hands tightened their grip on his hips. He was rapidly growing hard and shoved his hips back against the sink. He knew that it wasn’t logical seeing as his brother was kissing him, but he didn’t want Charlie to know how turned on he was by this.  
  
“RON! Can you put the kettle on if you’re still in the kitchen? Have you seen your brother?”  
  
Ron ripped himself away from Charlie’s lips in panic, breathing heavily at the sound of his mum’s voice. He pushed Charlie away from him and ducked under the outstretched arm, racing for his bedroom and some much needed privacy.  
  
Ron knew that what he was doing was risky, but he just couldn’t help it. He was desperate. He cast a rudimentary locking charm on the door and ripped his clothes off. The kisses that he’d just shared with Charlie had left him achingly hard and he needed release desperately. Crawling onto his bed, he pushed the knickers that he was wearing down far enough that he could wrap his hand around his cock and threw his head back at the pleasure that raced through him. It wasn’t enough though. He adjusted his knickers again and spread his legs apart as far as he could with his knickers bunched around his thighs. He fumbled in the drawer of his bedside table for his trusty (and ever diminishing!) supply of lube, coating the fingers of one hand. He had discovered this particular delight at Hogwarts and as a result had made judicious use of silencing charms in the Gryffindor dorms. He slid his hand down, slick fingers probing at his pucker and he bit his lip at the sensation as he slid one finger inside himself. He didn’t wait long before inserting a second finger as his other hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself slowly.  
  
He was so engrossed in his own pleasure that he didn’t hear the tell-tale sound of the squeaking floorboards as someone climbed up the stairs and paused outside his door. Neither did he hear the whispered unlocking charm or the slight sound of the door opening. He stopped what he was doing immediately when he heard the low growl that Charlie couldn’t help but let out and looked up in horror, frozen in what he was doing. Realising what he was wearing and just where his fingers were, he started to take them out only to be halted by Charlie’s hoarse words.  
  
“Don’t stop.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said don’t stop. I want to watch you finger yourself. I want to watch you come with your fingers up your arse watching me.”  
  
At Charlie’s words, Ron shoved his fingers back in, harder and faster than before. He should have been mortified that his brother was watching him fingering himself but he was just turned on, even though he knew that once this was over the embarrassment would no doubt kick in. He closed his eyes as he grazed his fingers over that hidden bundle of sensitive nerves and groaned in pure pleasure.  
  
“Keep your eyes open and on me.”  
  
His eyes sprang open and focused on Charlie’s impossibly blue ones. He rocked his hips frantically, searching desperately for that spot again.  
  
“Add another finger.”  
  
Ron’s breath sped up as he inserted a third finger. There wasn’t any chance that he was going to last long, not with three fingers shoved up his arse, his hand on his cock and Charlie watching him hungrily palming his own cock. He was right. Three strokes later, he was coming with a wordless cry, his arse fluttering around his fingers as his eyes shut involuntarily. By the time that he came down from his high and opened his eyes, Charlie was nowhere to be seen.

~*~

  
Ron lived in terror for the next two days that Charlie was going to divulge his twisted little secret to his parents and avoided the whole family as much as physically possible, spending all of his time in his bedroom or outside in the garden. In his panic, he didn’t realise that there was no way that Charlie was going to say anything because if he did there was the possibility that it may come out that he had been kissing his youngest brother. He was thus completely unprepared for Charlie to come bursting into his bedroom on the morning of the third day.  
  
“Charlie? What?”  
  
He didn’t have the opportunity to say anything else before he was hauled up off his bed and pulled flush up against that broad muscular chest that he had been admiring so much the other day and hundreds of others like it. He tried to speak but when he opened his mouth it was claimed and devoured. He was just wearing a raggedy t-shirt and pyjama bottoms and he started as large calloused hands slid into the loose cotton trousers to latch onto his arse. When Charlie pulled away, Ron just stared at him in shock.  
  
“I don’t understand ... why are you kissing me not running away and telling everyone what a freak I am?” Ron couldn’t help the bitterness that seeped into his voice in the last part of his sentence.  
  
“You’re not a freak!” Charlie’s words and tone of voice were forceful, the complete opposite to the hands that moved gently up and down Ron’s back. “There are a hell of a lot of kinks out there, the majority of them are much weirder than this and you aren’t the only guy that I’ve ever met who wears women’s underwear.” Charlie couldn’t help the leer that crossed his face with his next words. “You’re by far the sexiest though.”  
  
Ron couldn’t help the flush that spread across his face even as he protested against Charlie’s words. “You can’t say things like that, I’m your brother.”  
  
He gasped as he was pushed back against the door, Charlie’s bulk pressing him further back into the surface and he squirmed at the delicious sensations. A hand slid back into his pyjamas as Charlie mouthed hungrily at Ron’s neck, talking at the same time.  
  
“I’m fully aware that you’re my brother and that we shouldn’t be doing this but that’s not enough to make me stop. I want you and I intend to have you unless you object.”  
  
“No objections.” Ron’s head thudded back against the door with a moan as Charlie’s teeth scraped over his collarbone. “What about ... you know?”  
  
“The knickers?” Charlie placed little nips along Ron’s jaw until he could whisper in Ron’s ear. “How do you feel about wearing them all the time?” He grinned as Ron moaned loudly and he bucked his hips against Charlie’s thigh. “I take it that you like that idea, hmm?”  
  
Ron nodded frantically, feeling his temperature skyrocket at Charlie’s words. He whined as Charlie stepped back slightly.  
  
“Go and put a pair on now.” 

~*~

  
**CHARLIE’S POV**  
  
Charlie had never been so turned on as he watched his baby brother shuck his pyjama pants and pull on a pair of royal blue panties trimmed with a little white bow. He could see that Ron was turned on as well and damn, if his baby brother didn’t make a delectable sight stood there in a t-shirt and a pair of lacy panties. It was the work of minutes to pull Ron back into his arms and press him back against the door.  
  
Immediately, he crowded up against Ron, grinning inwardly as Ron melted against him within seconds. Ron was maybe three inches shorter than Charlie, four at a push, but it was enough that Ron had to rise onto tiptoe to kiss Charlie, which he did almost eagerly. Charlie groaned and responded, taking control of the kiss almost immediately, taking complete possession of Ron’s mouth. He slid a hand up Ron’s thigh, encouraging him to wrap it around Charlie’s hip as he laid a trail of bruising kisses down Ron’s throat. He ground his hips against Ron’s, delighting in the mewls and whimpers that escaped Ron’s throat. It didn’t take much coaxing to get Ron’s other leg wrapped around his hip, carrying Ron the few feet so that he could tumble them onto the bed; years of working with dragons meant that Ron’s weight was nothing.  
Charlie pulled off Ron’s t-shirt before blanketing the smaller form with his own. He had every intention of exploring his brother’s body but before that he had something else that he wanted to do after what he had seen the previous day.  
 **  
RON’S POV**  
  
Ron’s hips bucked upwards and his head thudded back as a large calloused hand found its way past the flimsy barrier of lace and wrapped around his cock. He was vaguely embarrassed by the noises that he was making but this was the first time that he’d been touched by anybody but himself (he didn’t include the few aborted attempts with Hermione) and he was concentrating too much on not embarrassing himself further by coming practically as soon as he was touched. As Charlie’s hand started to move, his eyes rolled back in his head and he knew that however much he concentrated it wasn’t going to change anything. Four or five tugs later he came with a wordless cry into Charlie’s mouth, spilling himself over Charlie’s hand and his knickers.  
  
“RON! CHARLIE!”  
  
 **CHARLIE’S POV**  
  
Charlie ripped his mouth away from Ron’s as they both heard their mum’s voice shouting from the kitchen. She had obviously deemed it time for breakfast. Charlie pulled himself back from Ron, wiping his hand on Ron’s stomach and got off the bed with great difficulty, given the tempting sight of Ron lying on his rumpled bed sheets in just his panties, his own come smeared on his stomach and passion marks already forming on his neck and chest. He adjusted his clothes so they looked more like he’d just woken up rather than he’d just been kissing and groping his younger brother and made his way to the door. Just before he opened it he turned back to look at Ron,  
  
“Remember what I said ... wear them all the time instead of your boxers. You’d better get dressed before mum decides to come up here.”  
 **  
RON’S POV**  
  
Ron didn’t answer, instead bringing one hand up to trace his lips as he lay in a daze on the bed.  
  
Three days later, Ron was about to explode from an overload of hormones and a general desire to be shagged six-ways to Sunday by his older brother. They hadn’t had any time to themselves as both their mum and Ginny had been around the house and they had had no opportunity for privacy but that hadn’t stopped Charlie. Any opportunity that he could take, he was pulling Ron into corners, empty rooms and spots in the garden out of view of the house to kiss him senseless, grope him shamelessly and ensure that he was doing what Charlie had asked of him and wearing the knickers. Ron loved every minute of it and it left him desperate for more.  
  


~*~

  
Ron was tossing and turning in his bed, not even close to being able to sleep as images of the last week flashed through his mind. They had nearly been caught several times earlier as an entire Weasley dinner had been held. Despite the fact that all of their siblings and their parents were in the house along with Harry, Hermione and all of the significant others it hadn’t put a dampener on Charlie’s antics. Ron had gone to the toilet and on his way back to the living room had been ambushed by Charlie on the landing. He could hear the chatter of voices downstairs as he was pushed up against the wall next to the toilet and kissed until he was whimpering and arching his hips into Charlie, mutely begging for more. By the time that Charlie had finished with him Ron had had to duck back into the toilet to deal with the evidence of his reaction. When he looked in the mirror as he was leaving, it was still obvious to him what he had been doing; his lips were redder than normal and slightly swollen while his cheeks had an almost hectic flush. He resigned himself to the teasing that he would no doubt receive when he re-entered the living room. He was just relieved that most of their guests would be leaving tonight (only Fred and George would be staying depending on how much they could drink without mum noticing).  
  
He was completely unprepared for his door to crack open once he’d been in bed for an hour and for Charlie to slip inside. He just stared dumbly at Charlie, whose bulk seemed to dwarf the entire room. He was just wearing a pair of pyjama pants and Ron could see the dark shadows that made up Charlie’s tattoo. He couldn’t understand what Charlie was doing in his room now; or rather he hoped he knew what Charlie was doing in his room.  
  
“Charlie?! What are you doing here?”  
  
“What do you think I’m doing here? I’m going to fuck you little brother. You can’t tell me you don’t want it. You do want it don’t you Ronnie? You want my cock?”  
 **  
CHARLIE’S POV**  
  
He didn’t give Ron the opportunity to respond, striding over to Ron’s bedside and using a hand behind Ron’s neck to tilt his head up for a kiss. Once Charlie had had a taste of Ron’s mouth it was as though he couldn’t stop; his hands were roaming all over Ron’s body pressing him back into the mattress as his mouth trailed kisses and bites all over Ron’s neck and chest. He was so absorbed that he barely registered when Ron stopped responding and simply lay there under him. Slowly, Charlie pulled back and saw Ron motionless under him.  
  
“Ron? Are you okay? Is something the matter?” He pulled back and paid careful attention to Ron’s behaviour. His younger brother was blushing, avoiding Charlie’s gaze and fidgeting, looking as though he was itching to cover himself up and realisation dawned. “You’re a virgin aren’t you?”  
  
Ron’s voice was full of outrage. “What? No! I slept with Hermione and...,” he visibly wilted under the weight of Charlie’s stare. “With a man, yes.”  
  
“Why the fuck didn’t you say so you idiot?”  
  
“Because I didn’t want you to stop!” Ron blurted out, looking as though he wanted to clap his hands over his mouth but he resisted. “I may be a virgin but you haven’t made me do anything, everything I’ve done has been because I wanted to. I want this.”  
  
Charlie pulled back from Ron completely, sitting back against the wall and scrubbing a hand over his face. “Fuck! You still should have said something Ron. If I’d known then there’d be no way that I would have moved things on so quickly.” He looked shrewdly at Ron. “Be honest with me. Just how much experience have you got with men?”  
  
Ron looked slightly shifty and when his answer came it was virtually inaudible. “None.”  
  
“Merlin’s balls Ron! It’s not as though I don’t feel guilty enough already about the fact that you’re my baby brother but now you’re telling me that you’ve never been with a guy before?”  
  
Ron scrambled across the bed and straddled Charlie’s lap, forcing Charlie to look him in the eye. “Ok, so I fucked up but I do want this.”  
  
“Ron, I...”  
  
“So show me.” Ron pressed closer to Charlie rather shamelessly. “Look, you’re obviously trying to protect me but surely it’s better to be you than some drunken fuck somewhere else.” Charlie knew Ron could tell he was wavering. “You’ve been dragging me into corners to snog and grope me, you’ve watched me fuck myself with my fingers and you’ve wanked me off. Why not go the whole way?”  
  
“Are you sure?” Charlie was trying to restrain himself but failing miserably.  
  
His response came in the form of an incredibly passionate kiss and his restraint snapped. He slid one hand into the shorter hairs at the nape of Ron’s neck, using it as an anchor to keep Ron’s mouth attached to his even as he gripped Ron’s hip tightly with the other hand. He pushed Ron back onto the bed, hovering over him as he reached for the lube he knew he would find in the drawer of the bedside table. Slowly he divested them both of their pyjama pants before running his hands and lips all over Ron’s body to help him relax. He took great delight in mapping Ron’s body, learning the places that made Ron gasp and writhe and moan. As far as Charlie was concerned, Ron’s pale skin was like a blank canvas waiting to be marked and Charlie was more than willing to oblige. He covered his fingers in lube and started leaving his marks on Ron’s body in the form of bites and nips as he stretched him simultaneously. He was determined not to rush this, stretching Ron slowly but surely until he could comfortably take four of Charlie’s fingers. Without removing his fingers he covered his erection with lube before slowly replacing his fingers with the head of his cock.  
 **  
RON’S POV**  
  
Ron whimpered as he realised just how large Charlie was (he had noticed it but not really registered it) and tensed up but Charlie paused, soothing Ron before continuing to move. By the time Charlie was fully sheathed in him, Ron felt full almost to overstretching but he also couldn’t deny how good it felt. He couldn’t hold back the moan deep in his throat as Charlie started to move, his hands scrabbling rather inelegantly on Charlie’s back and shoulders as Charlie changed his angle slightly and raked over his prostate with every stroke.  
  
Overwhelmed by the sensations, it wasn’t too long before Ron was coming explosively, biting hard into Charlie’s shoulder to stifle his scream, reaching orgasm with barely a touch to his cock. Charlie thrust several more times before the convulsive clenching of Ron’s internal muscles drove him over the edge with his own release slumping completely over Ron as he did so.  
  
Charlie pulled carefully out of Ron and settled him back against the pillows before leaning over to fumble for his wand, casting a cleaning charm over them both before settling down behind Ron. He didn’t waste any time wrapping an arm around Ron’s waist and tangling their legs together as he pressed a kiss just behind Ron’s ear.  
  
“Alright?”  
  
“Mmm, good.” Ron snuggled back into Charlie, feeling comforted by the solidity of Charlie behind him and surrounding him. As far as he was concerned, despite the slight soreness, he’d never felt better.

(~*~)

  
Ron was still half-asleep the next morning when Charlie tugged him out of bed and put a pair of pyjama pants on him, manoeuvring him downstairs and into the bathroom. Once inside, Charlie turned the shower on as they both shucked their pyjamas and climbed in. Ron had lost some of his inhibitions this morning. He still wasn’t completely comfortable with the fact that he’d slept with his brother and that they were currently in the same shower naked but there was the fact that he had slept with Charlie, he didn’t regret it one little bit and he wanted to do it again. His eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to Charlie’s length and without really thinking about it he slid to his knees, protected from the shower spray somewhat by Charlie’s body.  
  
He’d never done this before, never being the one sucking cock although he’d been on the receiving end enough times. He was rather unsure but he wanted to do this, so he just decided to go with what he knew that he liked.  
  
He couldn’t help but gag slightly as Charlie bucked his hips, pushing further down Ron’s throat than he could handle. Before he knew it, he was hauled up off his knees and pressed up against the cool tiles of the shower.  
  
Charlie’s brawny arms were planted against the tiles on either side of his head and the only thing that kept him up were his legs wrapped tightly around Charlie’s waist and the thick cock that felt as though it was splitting him apart with each thrust.  
  
Ron’s knees were still trembling as he leant against the wall of the shower, being held in place by Charlie’s body when the door to the bathroom was slammed open to reveal a half-asleep Fred. Both Charlie and Ron froze, numb despite the hot water that cascaded over them.  
  
“For fuck’s sake Fred! Get out! I’m in the bloody shower!”  
  
“Alright, alright, don’t get your knickers in a twist.”  
  
The door slammed behind Fred but the two of them still didn’t move a muscle. Only when they were confident that Fred wasn’t coming back did they move. Ron wasted no time. As soon as he was satisfied that he wouldn’t get caught coming out of the bathroom, he pushed past Charlie, flung a towel around his waist and bolted. That had been far too close for comfort.  
  


~*~

  
Ron couldn’t help but smile at the two little boys counting their pocket money to see if they had enough money to buy the items that they had accumulated. He was helping the twins out for a week as the girl that normally helped them out behind the till was on holiday with her family. As soon as they asked him he had jumped at the chance, not wanting to be in the house by himself with Charlie. Ginny was off with her friends from school and his parents were on holiday courtesy of Arthur’s new promotion and a lot of persuasion from their children. Unfortunately, or fortunately he couldn’t quite decide, for Ron that meant he was alone with Charlie. They had had a close shave that weekend, the morning after they’d had sex, and Ron was running scared, trying to avoid Charlie (and the subsequent temptation) as much as possible. He’d gone out with Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor lads in their year a couple of times, getting completely plastered in a Muggle pub so that they weren’t known, and been around to Hermione’s flat for a home-cooked dinner with Harry.  
  
“Ron?”  
  
His head snapped up to see the smiling face of Terence Higgs. The former Slytherin seeker, four years older than Ron, worked at Quality Quidditch Supplies as a sales assistant and apprentice broom-maker. He had talked to Ron at every opportunity over the last two days, looking highly delighted every time he saw Ron. Ron couldn’t help but be flattered. His illicit fling with Charlie was proving that he wasn’t completely averse to a relationship with another man and there was no denying that Terence was attractive. The attention was flattering and helped boost Ron’s self-confidence, sorely depleted after the break-up with Hermione and the melancholy turn his thoughts had taken of late. He looked up to realise that he had completely missed whatever Terence had said and blushed furiously in mortification.  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”  
  
“I asked if you’d like to go out for lunch with me. On a date?”  
  
Ron concentrated on not letting his jaw drop in shock. Was this really a date? He was torn between going for lunch with Terrence who was willing to be seen in public with him, who could be seen with him in public, or his older brother with whom he was having an illicit affair and who would no doubt be seriously unhappy with him. Deciding to take a chance, he nodded his head and smiled shyly.  
  
“I’d love to. I just need to get one of the twins to take over and then I’m all yours.”  
  
His blush increased as he realised what he had said and he fled to the backroom feeling as though his face was going to set on fine. Five minutes (and a whole host of teasing comments and questions) later, Ron found himself being escorted into one of the nicer cafes on Diagon Alley by an exceedingly charming and rather flirtatious Terence Higgs. Were it not for the feel of his cock and balls encased in the slightly too small knickers, Ron would have been able to forget about Charlie altogether.  
  


(~*~)

  
When Ron returned home that evening he was completely unprepared to step out of the floo in the kitchen to be faced with a rather infuriated Charlie.  
  
“Ch-Ch-Charlie ... I didn’t realise that you’d be here.”  
  
“How could you? You’ve been avoiding me all week.” Charlie’s arms were folded across his chest bringing attention to the broadness of his chest and shoulders and the muscle definition there.  
  
Ron couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him, remembering how good it had felt to be pinned under that body, to feel it moving above and within him. He was grateful for the robes he was wearing as his cock started to harden in their flimsy prison.  
  
“Did you enjoy your date with Higgs?” Charlie’s voice was completely even, giving no hint as to what he was thinking. “Did you like it when he kissed you?” Charlie had started prowling towards Ron as he spoke, reminding Ron vividly of some kind of predatory creature. “Or did you wish it was me kissing you baby brother?”  
  
By the time that he had finished speaking, Charlie had Ron backed up against the kitchen counter, barely any space between them. Ron had hardly looked up before Charlie was kissing him. This was nothing like the kiss he had shared earlier with Terence; that had been sweet, gentle and exploratory while this was the exact opposite. Charlie was completely dominating Ron; claiming his mouth in a harsh, messy kiss that left Ron desperate for more when Charlie pulled back. He couldn’t hold back the wanton moan that escaped his throat as Charlie squeezed his crotch.  
  
“Did this happen when you kissed Higgs? Did you get hard for him?”  
  
Ron simply shook his head, incapable of coherent speech.  
  
“Good. Because you’re mine.”  
  
With that, Charlie pushed Ron backwards, ripped off his robes, shirt and trousers and hoisted him onto the heavy oak kitchen table. He stood back and looked at the picture Ron made, encouraging Ron onto his back with an insistent push at Ron’s shoulder. Ron couldn’t help but feel totally exposed lying on his back on the kitchen table naked except for his panties and Charlie’s eyes devouring him hungrily. Despite the exposed feeling, he didn’t think that he’d ever been this hard; his cock was so hard it was verging on painful. He shifted desperately as Charlie palmed himself through his jeans before pulling off his t-shirt.  
  
“Please. Please Charlie ... I want it.”  
  
“You want what? My cock?” Charlie’s hands were on his belt, unbuckling it excruciatingly slowly. “If that’s what you want then you’re going to have to ask for it. Tell me what you want.”  
  
Ron licked his lips as Charlie unzipped his fly and pulled out his already rock-hard cock. He shifted his hips as he was filled with slick lubrication courtesy of Charlie’s muttered spell. He then wriggled his hips a bit more shamelessly in a mute plea for what he wanted. When it didn’t work, he reached for his cock in the hope of giving himself some pleasure. He didn’t get that far; Charlie slapped his hand down to the table and pinned it there.  
  
“No touching Ronnie. You’re going to come just from my cock and you’re going to love it.”  
 **  
CHARLIE’S POV**  
  
Charlie adjusted Ron’s position on the table, pinioning his hands with one of his own and pulling him forwards so that his arse was at the edge of the table. He spread his legs eagerly as Charlie stepped forward, using his legs to wrap around Charlie and pull him in closer.  
  
“Eager thing, aren’t you?” Charlie laughed as he traced his fingers lightly over and around Ron’s slick hole. “What do you want? My fingers or my cock?”  
  
“Anything! Please Charlie, please. I want it in me.”  
  
Charlie didn’t waste any time and shoved two fingers into Ron, stretching him in a hurried but thorough manner. The noises that Ron was making egged him on into adding a third finger, unable to stop the words that spilled out of his mouth.  
  
“Look at you. Three days ago you’d never been with a man and look at you now. You’re acting like a right little cock slut, a whore for cock. Is that what you are Ronnie? A little whore for your brother’s cock? Am I right?”  
  
“Yes! Please Charlie, I want it. Want it in me.”  
  
“Want what in you?” Charlie was determined that Ron was going to ask for what he wanted. “I want to hear you say it.”  
  
“Charlie.” Ron whined as Charlie pulled his fingers out completely, desperately wanting to be filled. “Please Charlie, I want it. I want your cock in me. Fuck me.”  
  
That was enough; Charlie had heard what he wanted to and there was no way that he was going to be able to wait any longer. He rubbed the excess lube on his fingers over his cock, confident that his preparation of Ron, although hasty, had been sufficient. He wasted no more time before plunging in, seating himself completely in two thrusts. The pace he set was furious, his hips literally slamming into Ron’s upturned arse.  
  
“That’s it ... take my cock ... oh fuck, you’re so tight Ronnie. Look at you, squirming on my cock like a seasoned whore. Do you like having my cock in you little slut?”  
  
The words that were spewing out of his mouth were random but it was all too clear the effect that they had on Ron, as his muscles clenched around Charlie. Charlie slightly altered the angle of his thrusts so that he was raking across Ron’s hidden gland with every movement and that was it as far as Ron was concerned. He lasted maybe ten strokes and then he was coming, spurting all over both his chest and Charlie’s, his internal muscles convulsing around Charlie. After that, Charlie didn’t last long before he was spilling himself inside Ron. Pulling out slowly, he didn’t bother to clean either of them up. He simply tucked himself back into his jeans and pulled Ron’s knickers up, throwing their discarded clothes in the direction of the laundry pile that was waiting to be done. Ron was still lying limp on the kitchen table, wrung out from his orgasm. Charlie cleaned off the table with a charm, picked Ron up in his arms, and carried up the stairs to Charlie’s bedroom.  
  
Once inside, Charlie locked the door with a muttered spell before placing Ron on the bed and watching in amusement as he squirmed at the sensation of Charlie’s come seeping out of him and dampening his knickers. Now that he was going to be fucking Ron in a bed and not on the kitchen table where anyone could walk in on them at any point, he felt safe enough that he could take his jeans off before climbing onto the bed with Ron.  
  
“On your hands and knees.”  
  
He watched with interest as Ron did as he was told without hesitation. He couldn’t resist pulling Ron’s cheeks apart so that he could see his own come slowly leaking out of Ron’s hole. He slid several fingers into Ron, feeling them slip and slide in his come, knowing that Ron could take him easily without preparation. This time it was all much slower and felt much more intimate as Charlie’s mouth slid over Ron’s shoulder and neck, leaving wet open-mouthed kisses as he did so. He slid into Ron, taking the time to enjoy the sensation of sheathing himself completely in Ron’s heat. He started thrusting slowly, determined to make this last for as long as possible.  
  
They both froze momentarily as they heard the sounds of Ginny and her friends step through the floo and come clattering up the stairs towards Ginny’s bedroom. Ron squeaked in horror and swung round to glare at Charlie as the other man resumed his thrusts, keeping them almost agonisingly slow and bottoming out inside Ron every single time.  
  
“I’m not going to stop just because there are people in the house. You should know that by now. Do you think you can keep quiet?”  
  
When Ron shook his head, Charlie sat back on his heels, ensuring that he stayed seated inside Ron and fed his fingers into Ron’s mouth. Ron didn’t disappoint. He licked slavishly at Charlie’s fingers, fellating them as though they were Charlie’s cock, occasionally nipping at them gently. The pace remained slow, Charlie letting Ron control it and Ron not having the energy to move any faster although neither of them really cared. The muted whimpers and moans that were escaping Ron’s mouth around Charlie’s fingers were proving to be a huge turn-on. As they both got closer to climax, Charlie couldn’t resist spreading Ron’s thighs as much as he could so that he could reach down between Ron’s spread thighs and trace a finger around the tight hole stretched around Charlie’s cock. Bringing his hand up a few scant inches, he wrapped it around Ron’s cock and started stroking firmly. The three-fold assault was too much for Ron. His eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned loudly around Charlie’s fingers as he spilled himself over Charlie’s hand, simultaneously feeling Charlie fill him for the second time that day.  
  
After two orgasms so close together, Ron was exhausted and he slumped weakly into Charlie. His older brother was no better as Charlie lifted Ron off his softening cock and laid him back on the sheets. He murmured a cleaning charm and contemplated his options. It was still only early evening and he could vaguely hear the chattering of Ginny and her friends showing that they were still in the house but he decided that he could do with a nap himself. He lay down, pulling Ron back so that his back was pressed against Charlie’s chest and he was curled around the smaller frame. He was more invested in this than he had anticipated and he didn’t know how he was going to extract himself from whatever this was when the time came for him to go back to Romania and the reserve.  
  


~*~

  
Charlie fingered the package hidden in his pocket, wondering if it had been a good idea to buy them. Asking Ron to wear women’s knickers all the time was very different from buying him said knickers, as well as a matching camisole. He just hoped that Ron wouldn’t laugh at him. He was more than aware that what they were doing was frowned upon but he just couldn’t bring himself care, particularly when he only had less than a week left in England. Part of him was desperate to ask Ron to come back to Romania with him but he didn’t know how much of a good idea that was. Somehow, he just couldn’t see Ron fitting in with the lives that the rest of their family, and indeed his friends, lived. In contrast, he could see Ron fitting in wonderfully with the people and the lifestyle out on the Reserve. All he had to do was plant the idea in Ron’s head. He had a week to do that, but for what he brought the lingerie for he had no intention of waiting; he wanted to see Ron wearing the underwear and he wanted to see Ron ride him while wearing them.  
  
It was going to be risky as their parents were home but mum was already cooking and baking in preparation for Charlie’s last meal before going back to Romania and their dad was pottering away in his garage with his latest muggle toy. Charlie was fairly confident that he knew where Ron would be; a little spot at the safe distance from the house that Ron had claimed as his own. He had taken to hiding there during the day while he attempted to make a decision about his future. Charlie headed there, still fingering the little package in his pocket. Since Ron’s date with Terrence Higgs and their subsequent encounter on the kitchen table they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other. Every single night, one of them had snuck into the others bed. Then there had been the numerous bouts of shower sex and a particularly memorable occasion on the sofa in the living room. He entered the little grove where he had assumed Ron was and was rewarded by the sight of Ron sprawled out in a shirt and shorts, reading a book that was familiar to Charlie; it was one on dragons that he remembered reading when he was about Ron’s age.  
  
“Charlie!” Ron’s face quite literally lit up at the sight of Charlie and he unconsciously tilted his head up for a kiss that Charlie was only too happy to give.  
  
Despite his insecurities about the package that felt as though it weighed a tonne in his pocket, the words just slipped out. “I’ve got a present for you.”  
  
“A present for me?” Ron looked delighted by the prospect but as Charlie’s face remained serious, his look turned wary. “Ok, why so serious? What is it?”  
  
Charlie drew the package out of his pocket and threw it to Ron, who had risen up on his knees in anticipation. It was the work of seconds for Ron to tear through the flimsy wrapping of tissue paper and then a frothy confection of pink lace and flimsy see-through material tumbled into his lap.  
  
Charlie was almost stumbling over his words when he finally got past the lump in his throat. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m sorry.”  
  
Ron’s smile became almost coy. “Do you want me to wear them?” When Charlie failed to reply, Ron’s smile morphed into a leer. “Close your eyes.”  
  
Charlie did what Ron told him, hearing the rustle of clothing nearby. If felt like an eternity had passed before he heard the words “You can open your eyes now.” Charlie did so and immediately his breath caught in his throat. Ron was wearing the lingerie that Charlie had bought for him and he looked absolutely delectable. The sheer material of the camisole and the delicate lace trim gave tantalising peeks of Ron’s nipples and there was no denying the fact that Ron was very much male in the skimpy little thong. Charlie had only been thinking one thing when he had bought it and that had been ease of access. Ron pressed in close to Charlie’s body, gasping at the tantalising sensation of his scantily-clad figure rubbing up against Charlie’s fully-clothed one. He may have been the one to initiate the kiss between them but he happily submitted as Charlie surged to life and took control. Slowly he lowered them both to the ground so that he was sitting and Ron was straddling his lap. Ron didn’t stay there for long, scooting backwards so that his face was level with Charlie’s groin.  
  
Charlie watched agog as Ron unzipped his jeans, raising his hips so that they could be pulled down to his knees revealing Charlie’s half-hard cock. He licked a stripe up the length before swallowing as much as he could. He moved up and down, gradually taking more and more of Charlie’s cock until he was deep-throating it. He moaned around the length in his mouth as a slick-spit finger entered him, swiftly followed by another, as Charlie prepared him for what was to come. All too soon for Ron’s liking his mouth was ripped off Charlie’s cock and he was pulled back up to straddle Charlie’s lap but balanced on his knees. Ron moaned loudly as Charlie dug out the back of his thong, sliding it out of Ron’s crack so that it was resting on one of Ron’s cheeks. Slowly he was guided down, taking all of Charlie in until his arse rested in the cradle of Charlie’s hips.  
  
“Now raise and lower yourself.”  
  
Ron bit his lip and did as Charlie ordered, putting his hands on Charlie’s thighs and raising and lowering himself on Charlie’s cock. One of Charlie’s hands rested on Ron’s hip helping to keep him steady while the other plucked and tugged at his nipples. Each time he did that, Ron’s pace sped up slightly, his movements that bit jerkier. Ron loved this though - well to be fair he loved it whenever he and Charlie had sex. He definitely didn’t have any complaints as far as that was concerned. There was something about this position that he did love though; whenever they had sex this way, Charlie always felt bigger (an impressive feat in itself) and seemed to fill Ron more than ever, reaching deep inside him.  
  
“Come back to Romania with me.” The words were out before Charlie could decide whether they were a good idea or not.  
  
“What?” Ron stopped his movements, obviously shocked by what Charlie had said.  
  
“Come back to the reserve with me. You haven’t made a decision about your career yet but you’re obviously considering dragon-taming. I’m giving you an opportunity here. What do you say?”  
  
Ron took less than five seconds to make his decision. “Yes.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“YES!”  
  
Charlie reared up, pushing Ron onto his back and flinging Ron’s legs over his shoulders. He didn’t waste any time, slamming into Ron and practically bending him in half with each thrust. Out in the open they lost some of their inhibitions, feeling more able to vocalise their feelings without being heard. Ron’s hands fisted themselves in Charlie’s hair, sealing their mouths together to mute the screams that were trying to emerge from his throat as every thrust slammed into his prostate like a jackhammer. Charlie’s pace was relentless and before Ron could get a hand around his cock, the head of Charlie’s cock battered into his prostate again and again, and he was spilling himself into his knickers with a scream as Charlie yelled his own release.  
  
“You’d better start packing Ron.”  
  
“When I can move again I will.”

(~*~)

  
“Mum, Dad, everyone, I’ve got an announcement to make. Ron’s going to be coming to Romania with me.”


End file.
